


Linchpin

by sperrywink, turps



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, co-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, it's fast, it's a decision taken on chance. Mikey knows who he wants, what he wants, but will the other two agree?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linchpin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to northernveil and tenshinochouwa for beta reading.

Usually, it's easy to live alongside Frank. He's sparking energy as opposed to Mikey's constructed calm; but that's okay. They fit together in ways made smooth by years of friendship and surviving events that would have brought lesser people to their knees. Mikey loves Frank like a best friend, a brother, that little bit more -- the 'if only' that he's always kept hidden.

For the last few weeks Frank hasn't been easy to live with at all. On the surface he's fine, playing at full tilt and throwing everything into his performances onstage. Then onto the bus where he'll talk to Gerard and bother Bob and share toasted cheese sandwiches with Ray. So-called normalcy, except it's not Frank at all. His smiles are too bright and his laughter too sharp, and when Mikey looks up Frank's always watching. Aborted glances as Mikey eats or texts or does anything -- especially if it's with Pete.

Those times Frank looks torn between pure misery and annoyance. Mikey's become used to catching Frank's eye and seeing his expression close down before he slips away. It's like Frank's there but not at all. It's frustrating, because Mikey misses Frank -- the real Frank who didn't pull away and pretend things are fine when they're so obviously not. It's why Mikey's spent hours thinking about the whole situation, lost in his own thoughts as the world revolves around him.

It's worse than when Frank and Jamia first broke up. Frank was a real asshole then, snarling at everyone except for Mikey, only relaxing when he could play his guitar as loudly and furiously as he wanted. Mikey could take that because Frank leaned on him and, maybe not opened up, but at least allowed Mikey to be a support, if not the others. It's selfish of him, but Mikey can stand Frank shutting the others out, as long as it doesn't extend to him.

In the end, Mikey thinks he understands, and maybe has a solution. The problem is, putting it into action will be the biggest gamble of his life.

~*~*~*~

"I swear, you'd better move or I'll break your neck." Bob sits perfectly still, the ripped remains of his magazine in either hand, Frank utterly unrepentant as he sits on Bob's lap.

"I warned you," Frank says, innocent to the last, like his warning wasn't a yelled warcry seconds before he dove toward Bob.

"If you don't get off me now I'm going to throw you physically off the bus." The ripped pages flutter to the floor and Bob's eerily calm. It's that that gets Mikey moving. That and the frantic silent plea Gerard sends his way, because the situation's at the point where it could easily get out of control. The heat and constant traveling are putting everyone on edge.

"Come on, I heard rumors of cold sodas." Mikey stands and peels his damp t-shirt from his back before grabbing hold of Frank, pulling him from Bob's lap. Thankfully, Frank allows himself to be hauled upright, and after a brief hesitation -- and growl from Bob -- they make for the door.

Stepping outside is like stepping into an oven. The air is thick with heat and the scents of tour; cold sodas are an excellent idea, especially when they've walked the length of three buses and Frank finally begins to relax.

"So I told her, tuna's still meat, and anyway, who the hell eats tuna burgers anyway? Especially when they look like something barfed up by a cat." Frank shakes his head and looks up at Mikey, but unlike the looks of previous weeks, this one is open and Mikey can't help smiling back.

"We should get one for Bob, a peace offering from you."

Frank grins even wider. "We could leave it in his bunk."

"Under his pillow?"

"Of course, where else would you leave a gifted tuna burger?" Frank holds up his hand, slapping Mikey's in a high-five. "We could get one now. He'd find it when he goes to sleep."

"Excellent idea," Mikey says, loving the way Frank keeps smiling, like this is the best plan in the world. "Sodas first though, and then -- oh hey. Hi Pete."

Pete grins when he sees Mikey, and does a cursory glance around before launching himself forward and planting a wet kiss against Mikey's mouth. "I've missed you."

"I only left you an hour ago."

"It was forever ago, Mikey Way." Pete curls his arm around Mikey, holding him close. "What's up?"

Pete's warm, smelling of sweat and coffee; Mikey holds on, tucking his fingertips into the tiny back pocket of Pete's pants. "We're going to get a tuna burger for Bob." Frank's expression is now frozen and shuttered.

Pete wrinkles his nose. "Those things are kinda gross, like a cat puked them up."

Mikey smiles. "Exactly."

"Sounds fun," Pete says, sounding delighted. "Can I come watch?"

"Sure," Mikey says, even as Frank begins stepping away.

"I forgot, I have a thing." He looks from Mikey to Pete. "I'll see you later."

"Frank, wait." Mikey squeezes Pete's hand. "Stay." Frank looks unsure and Mikey knows he wants to leave, it's what he always does when Pete's around. It's why Mikey adds a quiet, "Please."

"I suppose I could wait a while," Frank says, obviously reluctant. If Mikey was any kind of friend he'd give him an out, but Mikey's watched Frank and Pete. He knows it's time for bold actions.

"Good." Mikey pulls his hand out of Pete's pocket. "I'm going to go get some sodas, stay here."

"We could come with," Pete says, and while Frank remains silent, he doesn't look happy at the idea of being left with Pete.

Mikey shakes his head. "I keep my sources secret."

"We all know you make nice with that cute drum tech," Frank says fondly.

"Yeah, one look and he gets what he wants." Pete wiggles his fingers toward Mikey then looks at Frank. "It would be sickening it wasn't so cute."

Frank laughs, and as Mikey walks away he can't help feeling satisfied. He knows this is going to work.

~~~~

It doesn't take long to get the sodas. Mikey's holding them against his chest with his arm, and he's enjoying the cold against his skin, a vivid contrast to the heat that's on the verge of being too much.

When he gets back to where he left Frank and Pete, neither of them are talking; they're just sitting on the grass, both looking relieved when Mikey finally appears. Throwing them each a can, he sits so he's facing them both, then cracks open his soda, preparing to wait.

Pete, _of course_ cracks first. He starts by jiggling his leg and looking from Mikey to Frank and back again. He opens his mouth a couple times, as if to say something, but then closes it with a snap. Finally he says, "Thanks for the soda, Mikey."

Mikey ducks his head to hide his smile. "No problem."

Frank, not wanting to look like a jerk, kicks Mikey's side and nods at his soda. Mikey _gets_ it, but makes a face at Frank anyway. He wants dialogue. Frank rolls his eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

Pete, loosened up by the conversation, starts babbling about some gross, filthy, _awesome_ act he'd had Dirty perform. Mikey keeps one eye on Pete's gleeful face, and one on Frank's struggling one. He knows Frank would normally find the story hilarious, and although he understands why Frank fights it so hard simply because it is Pete telling it, he wishes that wasn't the case.

Finally, Frank laughs, and looks like he surprises himself by doing so. Pete's face gets even more gleeful-- he loves an appreciative audience and Frank is a special one -- and he turns towards Frank, playing up to him. Mikey knows he's talked about Frank a lot, he is his best friend after all, it's why Frank has become this mythical creature to Pete. All shimmery and golden, but also, unattainable as a friend.

Mikey knows how Pete feels. Frank is affectionate and while he is Mikey's best friend; he keeps his heart carefully guarded, particularly after his spectacular blowout with Jamia. He's been remote with almost everyone for ages; not Mikey, but almost everyone, except on stage. Figuring out how to approach this new Frank when Mikey wants more from him -- hell, he wants everything from Frank, just like he wants everything from Pete -- has been a trial.

So Pete is playing up to Frank, and Frank is reluctantly falling for it, with occasional glances at Mikey to see how he is reacting. Mikey, feeling good about where this is going, crawls over and leans his head on Frank's shoulder as Pete demonstrates some epic throwing up Dirty did after eating a metric ton (all right, a teaspoon) of wasabi paste.

Frank puts his arm around Mikey; he can never resist it when Mikey cuddles, _thankfully_ , since Mikey doesn't do it that often, and rubs Mikey's side, rucking up his shirt a little.

Pete's story winds down and he looks at Mikey with a question in his eyes.

The thing is, Mikey knows more than people give him credit for. He's quiet, sure, but that doesn't mean he's not paying attention. He grew up with Gerard after all, and that meant he didn't _have_ to talk; it was just easier to let Gerard take all the attention. Mikey didn't mind, it just means he's learned to talk when he wants, the rest of the time he looks and observes.

It's like how he knows that Pete worries about letting people get close, because the closer they get the more likely they are to see the screw-up he thinks he is. The same way he knows that Frank misses being in a relationship and all that means, and that he's been watching and trying so hard to hide his jealousy when he sees Mikey and Pete.

Mikey _knows_ that; he sees their secrets and keeps them, but he also knows that they'll be good together, all three of them. Which is why he's acting now.

He doesn't pull away from Frank's touch, just sits still, leaning against Frank but watching Pete all the while. He sees the doubts that hit and the way Pete starts to smile, his barrier against the world.

Mikey says, "Don't," and he reaches out and grabs Pete's hand, knowing he's about to run. He tugs gently, until Pete finally comes to sit on Mikey's other side. Which is fantastic, and Mikey runs his hand over Frank's wrist and entwines their fingers, and there's this unsure feeling in the air, like no one knows what's happening except Mikey, but that's fine, because Mikey has full control and he's prepared to be patient, waiting for however long it takes.

He squeezes Pete's hand and turns to look at Frank and says, "Tell Pete about the time you put soap in Ray's coffee." and Frank just nods at first as he tells the story, but as he gets into it, how Ray's face went **red** and he blew bubbles at first, he starts to laugh, and soon Pete is laughing too.

One of the important things Gerard has taught Mikey is not to be afraid to reach for the impossible. He can reach for the stars now, believe he can have the best, all the more so if they come in the form of Frank and Pete. They might be unsure and tremble in the face of what Mikey wants for the three of them, but Mikey is positive they will be a great thing together.

Frank's intensity exploding with Pete's wildness, all balanced by Mikey's quiet confidence. Mikey thinks he is getting the best of the deal, but he isn't fool enough to think that Frank and Pete would work without him.

By the time Frank has finished his story, Mikey can see Pete has gained some of his bravado back and can see the writing on the wall. Pete thinks it will all backfire, but he'll put himself out there to get the hits over and done with. Mikey knows he is planning on doing something extreme, so taking the initiative, Mikey reels Pete in and kisses him, fast and hard, leaving them both breathless.

Pete stills under Mikey's attention, and Mikey knows he has a small window of opportunity while Pete processes. Turning to Frank and hovering right over his lips, Mikey says, "Pete tastes good."

Frank has a heartbreakingly unsure look on his face, so Mikey doesn't make him decide, just brushes his lips against Frank's in a smooth, easy slide and rests there.

As Frank holds unnaturally still, Mikey silently begs him to respond. Please. Please. They stare at each other, Frank's eyes impossibly dark in the bright sunlight. Mikey holds his breath to extend the moment, and his heart trips when Frank's mouth brushes back on a soft sigh. Frank's eyes flutter shut and Frank's hand squeezes his.

They break apart and Mikey looks over at Pete. Pete's eyes have darkened and he is breathing heavily. But he hasn't run away. Mikey knows this is another moment not to rush.

He waits.

Pete's eyes finally flicker and he huskily asks, "How does Frank taste?"

Mikey smiles.

He's still holding onto Pete's hand, Frank's fingers wrapped around his other hand, and Mikey knows it's time to close the connection between them all. He says softly, "Why don't you find out?"

Pete looks at Frank, temptation obvious in the way he swallows hard and makes an abortive move forward, but then he stops, holding himself back, and Mikey's spent half the summer with Pete, he knows how afraid he is of hurting the ones he loves, which means he needs a final reassurance that this is okay. Bringing their joined hands to his mouth, Mikey kisses Pete's knuckles, a featherlight touch more intimate than the deepest kiss.

"Do it, for me," Mikey says, and it's taking advantage, he knows that, but Mikey wouldn't do it if he wasn't sure that this is something they all want and need.

Pete nods then and his fingers tighten as he moves toward Frank -- Frank who's been sitting still all this time.

"Is this okay?" Pete's question is soft, and Frank nods, uncertainty still there, but combined with a want that has him lifting his chin to meet Pete's kiss.

It's hesitant at first, a kiss between two acquaintances, but then it deepens, Frank closing his eyes and Pete pressing his free hand against the small of Frank's back, holding him close.

Mikey can't help taking in the details, the way a bead of sweat slides down Frank's face, a quick flash of Pete's tongue against Frank's bottom lip, and with the wrong people it could be awkward being so close, but what it is is _right._

When they pull back neither speak, but they're holding tight to Mikey's hands, and he wants to yell his triumph. Instead he smiles slightly and says, "We'll have to go get ready to perform soon."

It's not unexpected when Pete tries to pull away, seeing dismissal where none was intended, but even if Mikey's slight it doesn't mean he's not strong. He holds on and says, "Come and watch us."

Pete hesitates a moment, then says, "Okay."

They all scramble up, finally breaking apart and releasing each other's hands. Both of Mikey's hands are sweaty from being gripped so tightly, and he wipes them on his jeans. Meanwhile, Pete vainly tries to wipe the grass stains from his knees, and Frank picks up the soda cans to toss out along the way.

As they walk to the stage, after disposing of the cans, Frank keeps looking at Mikey and Pete in a thoughtful way, as if he has suddenly seen them in a new light. All the anger and frustration seems to have left him, he is walking loose and easy, much looser than he has for weeks now. It's great to see Frank back to his old self, he's been wound so tight for so much of the tour that it has been like sharing a bus with the Mr Hyde version of Frank. It's going to be a killer show tonight, Mikey can feel it crackling between them.

Mikey knows he has a smug smile on his face, but he can't help it. Everything is going according to plan and it is just as fantastic as he thought it would be. Even Pete has caught the energy and is bouncing as he walks, barking out laughter every now and then.

Pete says, "You think you're so smart."

Mikey remains silent. The facts can speak for themselves. Frank, on the other hand, snorts. "Never get in the way of what Mikey wants. The second he says he wants something, he has half the band and all of his family scrambling to get it for him. Sure Gerard started the band, but he only wanted it after Mikey talked it up for so long. Pays to be the baby of the family."

"You're younger than me."

"I'm still not the baby."

Mikey wants to protest more, but what Frank said was the truth and he knows it. He does try to not take shameless advantage of it, though. Except when it is something he really wants. Then all bets are off. Suddenly full of doubt, Mikey asks, "Is that why you're here?"

Frank snorts again. "When have I ever fallen for that? I said half the band. I'm onto you and Ray is too concerned with the purity of his guitar riffs to always let you have your way." Biting his lip, Frank kicks some gravel across the parking lot. "I'm here because you're the best friend I've ever had, and it's still not enough."

Mikey links hands with Pete again. Pete tries to tug away, but Mikey holds on tight. "You forgot to say that you're also here because Pete will let you fly reckless better than I can."

Kicking some more gravel, Frank hesitates. He peeks over at Pete, and apparently seeing what Mikey is feeling, stops. Mikey and Pete stop too. Looking right at Pete, Frank says, "Maybe there's some truth to that." He then darts forward and wrapping a hand around the back of Pete's head, kisses Pete hard and ardently. Pete, although he seems surprised, kisses back. Happy again, Mikey brushes a kiss to Frank's forehead, and then does the same to Pete. He doesn't break their kiss up though, right now this is enough. They really do have to get to the stage.

It's Frank that finally pulls back. He touches his fingers to his mouth, his eyes glittering as he looks from Mikey to Pete. "We need to go."

None of them move. This new understanding is so fragile that Mikey's afraid it'll collapse around him as soon as he lets Pete out of sight. Which is a problem, because no matter how much time they spend together, they're still from different bands.

"You don't play until later, right?" Mikey turns to Pete, knowing the answer but still needing to ask. "Come and watch us play."

It's a demand more than a suggestion, but Mikey's willing to push, because he knows Pete, and has no doubt as soon as he's alone his thoughts will spin and tangle him into knots. Mikey has to prevent that happening, and the easiest way to do that is to keep Pete close.

"I suppose I could force myself to watch another show," Pete says, and he smiles as he tugs at Mikey's hand. "Come on."

It's a race to get to the stage. When they arrive the techs look irritable and Ray looks murderous and Mikey can't help feeling guilty when Gerard turns to him, so obviously relieved.

"You were supposed to distract Frank, not disappear on us," Gerard says. He's caught between himself and his stage persona, his walk already more clipped, his movements more pronounced, but the hug he gives Mikey is all big brother, Gerard holding on tight, his hair in Mikey's face. Of course the smacking kiss to Mikey's mouth is all stage-Gerard, but Mikey's used to that and shrugs as he looks to Frank and Pete who're standing watching, both of them grinning like fools.

"What did I say?" Frank says. "He's got him twisted around his little finger."

Which, yeah, they have a point. Still, Mikey enjoys hearing them laugh, because by this point he's usually fighting nerves, the ones that make him always hang back, safe beside Bob's drums. He'd think it was ironic that the two people he wants so badly love the limelight so much, but the fact is, Mikey's grown up loving Gerard, and he can't help being pulled to those who shine brightly under the spotlight, even as Mikey stays hidden in the shade.

"You're going to stay?" Mikey asks, looking at Pete.

Pete nods, his laughter fading. "I'm staying."

"Good," Frank says softly, and Mikey agrees. He wants to kiss Pete and say thank you, he wants to grab Frank and hold on, what he does is follow the others as they walk on stage, his heart thundering as the audience roars.

Mikey is right and the show is _on_ that night. Frank stalks Gerard around the stage, his eyes dark and fierce. Gerard, of course, is unable to resist playing up to it. Normally, Mikey would watch them in bemused tolerance from his safe place by Bob’s drums, but even he is feeling the energy and every time Frank vacates his side of the stage to taunt Gerard, Mikey moves forward, bouncing in place, feeling the energy of the crowd wash over him.

All too soon the concert is over, Frank has cornered Gerard and slobbered over him for the last time today, Ray has rocked out the last riff, and Bob has pounded his last beat, and this is one of the times Mikey is sad to have to say goodbye. He wants to bask in the moment for as long as he can. Frank is all electric, vibrating excitement in front of him, and he can see Pete off to the side, bopping his head along to the music, smiling wide.

They run off the stage, handing their instruments off to the waiting techs; Frank barely free of his guitar strap before he is leaping at Pete. Catching him with a braying laugh, Pete looks at Mikey with an incredulous and surprised look on his face. Mikey knows that Pete doesn’t understand that Frank throws himself into things as much as Pete does, just in a different way. Pete expects to be rejected once it’s discovered he's an asshole; Frank expects to be rejected once it’s discovered he’s a clinging freak. Mikey’s not stupid enough to let go of either of them, though, he just has to convince them of that. Mikey quirks his eyebrow at Pete and nods meaningfully at Frank.

Pete breaks eye contact with him and looks down at where Frank is dangling from his neck. He licks his lip in indecision for a moment, but then kisses Frank lewdly and wetly. Mikey can almost hear Frank cackling in joy. He’s always more, just more, after a performance. Gerard coughs, and Mikey realizes the rest of his band is watching the display with varying degrees of concern.

Gerard says, “I thought you and Pete were-." He then waves his hands, flinging sweat everywhere, and causing Mikey to wrinkle his nose.

Mikey shrugs. “We are. We just are with Frank now.”

“Huh,” Ray says. “Hopefully, he’ll mope around less then.”

Mikey blinks and looks at Ray. Ray is looking placidly back, rubbing his towel down his arms, and Mikey ducks his head to hide his blush. He’s impervious to Gerard, Frank, and even Pete’s wild enthusiasm, but Ray’s quiet acceptance almost unnerves him. Ray is a hard nut to crack, usually; he’d do anything for the others, and Mikey hasn’t been sure he’d see this development as a good thing for Frank. Knowing that Ray trusts Frank in Mikey’s hands is humbling.

Gerard is nodding also, but still has a worried little wrinkle between his eyebrows. “It’s going to be hard, Mikes.”

With increasing confidence, Mikey says, “We’ll make it work.”

It's something that he believes totally, because Gerard's right, it will be hard but Mikey's used to fighting for the important things, and right now, that's Pete and Frank.

Gerard still seems unsure, but he nods slightly and turns to Pete. "If you hurt them. Hurt him..."

"I won't," Pete says, and if Mikey gave up secrets he'd say it was Pete that's most at risk right now, is the one who stands to lose the most. But they're not Mikey's secrets to share and he looks at Pete then moves close to Gerard and pulls him into a tight hug, holding on despite the grime and stink and sweat.

"I'll be fine, promise," Mikey says, words against Gerard's cheek because despite the un-needed caution, he knows Gerard's worries are formed from love. He steps back then, reclaiming his place between Frank and Pete.

Unlike Gerard and Ray, Bob has remained silent since walking off stage. He's tapping his drum sticks against his thigh, his grip loose and relaxed as he watches them all. He looks at Mikey, at Pete, then at Frank.

"Just so you know. No threesome sex on the bus."

Frank laughs then, and his thoughts are plain to see, plans of nakedness and deliberate noises designed to drive Bob insane.

Bob obviously sees it too, his eyes narrowing as he points his sticks at Frank. "I mean it, the first flash of skin..."

"You've seen me naked before," Frank protests, and it's true. Because sometimes Frank and modesty don't mix at all, especially on early mornings when he needs to get to the bathroom, like, right now!

"You weren't sleeping with Mikey then," Bob says.

"And I'm not sleeping with him now -- not yet anyway." Frank grins wide, ignoring Gerard's horrified protest and waving hands. "And you didn't say anything about Mikey sexin' up Pete on the bus."

"That's because he's not an exhibitionist like you."

"Have you forgotten last week?" Ray says then. "When we came on the bus and he was on the floor. With the. And Pete was. And was about to..."

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Gerard points at Ray. "My brother doesn't have sex, especially where I might see it." He turns to Mikey then. "Mikey, you know I'm here for you, but I don't want details. Ever."

Which is fine by Mikey because this is seriously becoming one of the most embarrassing moments of Mikey's life, worse even than the time mom bribed Gerard to give the talk about the birds and the bees -- Mikey still can't see a banana without thinking of Gerard's bright red face and the way he snapped the banana in half while demonstrating condom technique.

"I'm just going to..." Mikey says, and he grabs for Pete and Frank, pulling them behind him before he has to hear another word.

They run until they are breathless and laughing too hard to go any further. Given all Frank’s smoking, it isn’t that far, but it is far enough that the voices of the others fade away to nothing. Letting Frank catch his breath, Mikey pulls Pete close and into a kiss. He’s been so busy hooking the other two up, he’s beginning to feel left out of all the action.

Pete comes easily and willingly, sucking gently on Mikey’s bottom lip. Frank catcalls them, but it is in a muted voice so as not to attract attention. Pete grins against his mouth, and finally breaks the kiss on a laugh when Frank says, “Get down with your love machine selves.”

Mikey mock-scowls at Frank, but Frank just sidles right up to him and says, “Where’s my kiss, Mikeyway?” Unable to resist that face or that tone, even though he knows Frank is playing him, Mikey tugs Frank into a kiss too.

It’s only their second kiss, and it is just as electric as the first one. Pete’s kisses have become familiar with the way they twist his gut, but the way Frank’s kisses makes his stomach bottom out and swoop up is all new. It’s delicious and Mikey moans. He feels Frank’s mouth distort into a grin, but then Frank is sucking on his tongue and all thought is lost, until he feels Pete pressing up against his back and running his hands up under his shirt. Then the world sharpens and contracts to the points of contact between his body and theirs, and Mikey can’t contain his shudders or stop his hands from clenching around Frank’s shoulders and dragging him in closer.

Pete presses in closer too, his cock nestling into Mikey’s ass, his hands drifting down from Mikey's stomach to cup him through his jeans. Both Mikey and Frank moan at that and Mikey can feel Pete pressing a smile into his back. Pete’s hand turns and cups Frank, and Frank surges forward, consuming Mikey’s mouth.

Mikey comes back to the moment when Pete steps away. He tears his mouth away from Frank’s-- Frank makes a small sound of displeasure -- and looks at Pete. Pete’s never looked hotter. His pupils are blown, his hands are clenched, and he's the one breathing hard now as if he's the smoker. Pete says, “I'm playing soon.”

Frank answers, “We’ll come watch you. It’ll be awesome.”

Pete looks from one to the other, his body slowly relaxing. With a grin he says, “Can you do it without making out? I don’t know if I’ll be able to concentrate with that going on sidestage.”

Frank licks Mikey’s face in a big, long swipe, and says, “We can totally control ourselves.”

"We can," Mikey agrees, and the thing is, he has years of practice at hiding his emotions. It's easy to affect nonchalance as he rests his hand against the damp fabric of Frank's t-shirt, the material rucking under Mikey's fingers as he pulls them across and down until he can touch skin.

Mikey slides his fingertips over the lines of Frank's ink, tracing them by memory alone, because all he's looking at is Pete. The way he's following the trail of Mikey's fingers, the way he shifts in place and gulps, pushing his sweaty bangs out his eyes with an impatient jerk of his hand.

"Mikey," Frank says, his voice pitched low.

Mikey stills his hand, his fingers slightly splayed so that two brush beneath the band of Frank's pants. There's a gap between waistband and skin and it would be easy to move further and Mikey's tempted to throw caution to the wind, but he knows that all actions have consequences. As much as he loves the way Pete is leaning in, the way Frank is breathing hard, Mikey stays frozen in place.

"Yeah," Frank says, and he smiles slightly, something small and understanding before his smile widens as he looks at Pete. "We'll totally behave."

Pete frowns and indicates his groin. "How am I supposed to go on stage like this?"

Mikey shrugs. "Basses are good to hide behind."

"Too good sometimes," Frank says.

Mikey's more than capable of bypassing a point if needed, and he looks at Pete. "He needs to hide, that thing will put someone's eye out."

"Probably Patrick's," Pete agrees. "Though his glasses would deflect."

"Only if you hit them dead on-- a touch to the side and it's game over. No more eye."

Pete cups his hands over his groin, his grin fading into affected sadness. "I don't want Patrick to be blind."

Frank shakes his head. "It'll only be one eye, not unless you have a double dick."

"He doesn't."

"I don't."

"Pity," Frank says. "But I guess we'll make do. At least, that is if you want ..."

He trails off then, as if he's assumed too much and Mikey bunches his fingers in Frank's t-shirt, pulling him close so their stomachs touch. "I do want and Pete wants too. So we're going to go watch him play then find somewhere private, so I can show you _exactly_ what I want."

Frank nods and Mikey hopes that this time, Frank fully believes.

Late again, they rush to the stage for the second time that day. The rest of Fall Out Boy is there waiting with frowns on their faces. Patrick says, "Pete! What the fuck?"

Pete breaks away from Mikey and Frank and rushes to Patrick. He throws an arm around him and rests his head on his shoulder. "Just settling some things with my boys. Sorry I'm late, Patrick-my-boy. Forgive me?"

Patrick looks between Mikey and Frank, who are holding hands, and Pete, and his frown deepens. The stage manager calls for them to go on stage, and Pete pulls Patrick on stage along with Joe and Andy. Biting his lip, Mikey puts his worries about Patrick's frown aside so he can enjoy the show.

Mikey can't take his eyes off Pete for the entire show. Or most of the show. Whenever Pete snuggles up to Patrick, Mikey's eyes shift to him and he sees something fierce in Patrick's eyes that causes him concern. His boys had accepted it so easily, he hadn't given a thought to how the Fall Out Boy guys would react and he realizes now how foolish that was of him. Pete is practically mind-melded with Patrick-- if Patrick doesn't approve, they are doomed.

And while Mikey had gotten along with Patrick before, they had never really bonded. Patrick likes Bob and talks guitars with Ray, but awkward silences fall whenever Mikey and Patrick are left alone. And Frankie had been in such a bad mood for so long, he'd never presented a good picture to Patrick either. Mikey can all too well imagine how much Patrick would dislike the idea of them with Pete.

Lost in thought, Mikey is surprised when a ball of Pete rushes into his arms and shouts in his ear. "We rocked!"

Mikey can't contain his small smile and doesn't even try too hard. Over Pete's shoulder he says to the other guys, "Yeah, you did." Patrick does not look mollified.

Frank, always less aware of emotional undercurrents, or always less caring about them, pulls Pete into his own hug. Pete, always defiant in the face of emotional undercurrents, pulls him into a kiss.

Patrick's face is turning purple. He is looking at Mikey like he should be protesting, so Mikey shrugs at him. He doesn't know what to say, how to explain it to him. He hadn't had to use words to explain it to his guys.

In a stern voice, Patrick says, "Pete!" Pete breaks away from Frank and looks over at Patrick. "What the fuck is going on?"

Pete, riding his defiance, says, "Threesome, Patrick!"

It doesn't seem possible but Patrick turns even more purple. "You need to come with me. Now."

Pete starts to talk, but Patrick just pulls his arm and stalks off. Andy and Joe, who had remained silent, suddenly seem to come to life. Joe shrugs and follows Patrick and Pete, but Andy stays with a considering look on his face. He says, "Polyamory is hard, but the rewards are well worth the trouble. Good luck." Mikey blinks at him, and Andy ambles after the rest of his guys.

"I could get him back, Patrick's kinda small," Frank says. He's bristling as he stares after Pete, and while the idea of Frank flying in like some kind of avenging hero and carrying Pete away is amusing, Mikey shakes his head in a no.

"Patrick can fight dirty when he has to." Mikey watches Pete and Patrick as they walk away, their heads close together, but before they disappear behind a bus, Pete looks up and smiles, as if he's known Mikey's been watching all this time.

Frank scowls and takes a step forward. "I can still take him."

"I know," Mikey says, and he grabs a handful of Frank's shirt. "But you won't, Patrick's his best friend, they need to talk."

They're not the only ones; Patrick's reaction has been a reality check in an afternoon where none of them have slowed down. Things have happened fast; too fast, Mikey's beginning to suspect. The fact is, if Pete were Mikey's best friend he would have reacted the same way.

The problem is, of course, Pete's not. Mikey's best friend is Frank.

"We should talk, too." Mikey's still holding onto Frank's shirt, and he starts to tug him in the direction of their bus. But Frank doesn't move, just stays in place, the material of his shirt stretching until Mikey has to stop. "Frank?"

"Is that code for making out? Because Gerard's on the bus and..." Frank stops talking then, grinning hard as he looks at Mikey. "Mikeyway, you're a genius, making out _and_ traumatizing Gerard."

It's a tempting idea, especially when Frank's beaming at Mikey, his grin bright like the sun. But Mikey still has to say no.

"It's code for we should talk."

"You're not bringing out the chick flick moment are you?" Frank asks, suspicion apparent in every word.

"Maybe to the Leia-Luke level," Mikey admits.

"When they find out they're brother and sister?" Frank raises an eyebrow and his eyes are sparkling despite his lack of smile. "Because, kid. I have to tell you. If you think I'm role playing as Gerard, you're out of luck."

"What? No!" Mikey punches Frank in the shoulder, hard, because really. How is this his life?

"You're so easy." Making no attempt to hide his laughter, Frank rubs at his shoulder and then indicates the way to their bus with a significant look. "Talking of which."

"Talking first."

"But there'll be kissing after."

"I promise." Mikey holds up his hand, two fingers held together and the rest curled down.

"As if you were ever a boy scout."

"I went once," Mikey says, leveling a look at Frank, because he knows this.

"You were kicked out for telling the other kids a ravenous demonic werewolf would eat them. It doesn't count."

"They wanted us to camp in the woods." Mikey shudders and points at Frank. "And no more distractions. Serious talk now. Are you really okay with this? Because this morning you hated Pete."

"It's a bit late to ask that now." Frank bites at his bottom lip then, looks at the floor, toward their bus, but Mikey can be patient and he crosses his arms and waits, until finally, Frank says. "I never hated him, the problem was, he had you."

Mikey chews his lip and considers the whole situation, for the first time really thinking about all the dynamics. "If you're just with Pete for me, he's going to know. It's going to backfire. I don't want to do that to him."

"You really want the both of us, don't you?"

Mikey blushes and scuffs his foot across the ground. He can't articulate the fluttery feeling he gets when he thinks about both Pete and Frank. It isn't just that they would be sexy together, it is that he truly believes the three of them could have something special. "Yeah."

Frank looks off into the distance. "This afternoon has really opened my eyes. I might have just been going through the motions with Pete at the start, but it's more than that now. I see the vulnerability that attracts you. I wouldn't do anything to damage that. Damage him."

Mikey catches Frank's gaze, and Frank gives an infinitesimal nod. Something loosens in Mikey's chest. Frank, for all that he's been a self-centered asshole since being dumped by Jamia, is generally a really astute and caring person. Of course he would catch onto both Pete's fragility and Mikey's attraction to it once he looked outside of himself.

Frank claps his hands and Mikey jumps. Grinning, Frank says, "Is it time for sexy, fun times now? There's still time to traumatize Gerard."

Mikey grins back and laughs. It's so good to have the old Frank back. Actually, it's good to have the new, improved Frank. He grabs Frank's hand and starts walking towards the trailer, swinging their arms. "We can totally traumatize Gerard now."

Frank laughs, carefree and happy, and Mikey smiles harder.

As they reach the trailer, the door slams open and Gerard comes tumbling out, all messy hair and flailing hands. They can hear Bob yell from inside, "Get me a mocha frappuccino!"

Frank mock-pouts and says, "Starbucks run?"

Gerard nods and looks between the two of them. "You want to come?"

Mikey is torn. Kissing Frank is still novel and appealing, but coffee is his first love. Frank snorts next to him and says, "Go, go get coffee, you damn addict, you." But he squeezes Mikey's hand before he lets go, and Mikey knows they are all right.

The nearest Starbucks is a five-minute walk. They don't talk at first, just amble along in companionable silence, stopping to sign a few autographs for the group of girls who were brave enough to approach. When the girls drop back, giggling and waving, taking a last picture with their phones, Gerard and Mikey start walking once more.

It's when they've left the tour grounds that Gerard starts laughing, and Mikey looks at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I was thinking about mom," Gerard says eventually, and he's still smiling wide as he looks at Mikey. "How she'll react when she finds out her baby boy is in a threesome with two other guys."

"She likes Frank," Mikey says, which is true, Frank's been part of their family for years. "She'll like Pete too."

"And if she doesn't?" Gerard asks, and this time there's no laughter in his words at all.

"She will," Mikey says, and there's an unsettled feeling in his stomach when he thinks of Pete not fitting into his family, because Pete is part of Mikey now, an important part. "And if she doesn't, I'll tell her she's wrong."

Gerard nods and pushes his hair out of his face. "Good, you need to be prepared to fight for him."

"Wait, you're protecting Pete now?" It's not what Mikey expected, but he's glad, because Pete needs people willing to fight in his corner. Still, he can't resist teasing, says. "What happened to brotherly loyalty?"

"If they hurt you they're in for a world of pain," Gerard says immediately, fiercely. "But I like Pete and love Frank, so you know."

Which is the thing, Mikey does know. He knows that Gerard will be there for him always, and that extends to the people Mikey loves too. It's a reassuring thought and Mikey can't resist pulling Gerard in for a lightning-fast hug, pressing his face against the tangle of Gerard's hair and then stepping back before the distant fans can bring up their phones.

"So, a world of hurt," Mikey says, his mouth curling into a smile. "I take it you have a plan."

Gerard does have a plan, something elaborate that he has to have been plotting for days, which makes Mikey think that maybe he's not the only one who keeps watch and takes note of what he sees.

"I decided to use poison for Pete, slow-acting, just enough to put him off his game for a while."

"Wise," Mikey says. "You don't want the rest of Fall Out Boy to get wind of what you're doing. Patrick is a mean fucker at times."

"Exactly!" Gerard throws up his hands. "A war between the bands wouldn't be cool, but I have to protect your honor, so poison seemed the best option. Frankie was more difficult. I mean we have to live with him. I thought about kidnapping his dogs but it's not like they'd have done anything to you, so I decided on crushed Viagra in his food, a constant hard-on would teach him."

"Inventive, but he'd just stick it places he shouldn't. Do you really want your cereal mixed with Frank's cock?"

Gerard doesn't reply, just screws up his face in thought and Mikey knows exactly what he's picturing. "Oh my god! You're such a pervert."

"I'm not the one sleeping with two men," Gerard says, and his grin is back full force. "Not that I think that's perverted."

"Good," Mikey says, and he lowers his voice when he sees they're nearly at Starbucks. "Because I might have to ask for advice later, like, double penetration, a good idea or not?"

"I hate you," Gerard says, his cheeks turning red. "I told you, no details."

He flees into the coffee shop then, and all Mikey can do is lean against the wall and laugh.

When they get back, Mikey hands the tray of drinks over to Bob and looks around for Frank.

"He's gone with Ray, said he'll be back soon," Bob says, and he plucks his frappuccino free.

"He didn't say where?"

Bob takes a drink, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks, then says, "He said a lot of things, I stopped listening after the first ten."

"Right." Mikey grabs his own coffee and sits, well aware that Bob will have listened to every word, and if Mikey pressed, would know exactly where Frank is. But Mikey doesn't press. What he does is take advantage of this time and space. Finding his laptop, he logs on, and looks for the nearest hotel, because Mikey has a plan.

Okay, it's not an elaborate plan, but it is a plan. Him, Frank, and Pete alone in a hotel room for the evening. The next venue is a short drive away, so they won't be leaving until late the next day. Therefore, there is ample time for them to come to some resolutions about what they mean to each other, if they have the privacy to do it.

After finding a hotel and making a reservation, Mikey texts the details to both Pete and the still-missing Frank. Jiggling his silent phone from hand to hand, Mikey decides to fuck waiting for replies, and sets about finding a ride to the hotel.

Mikey is in the midst of negotiating with a tech with access to a car when his phone buzzes. Surreptitiously looking at it, he sees it's from Pete and says, "c u there." His heart jumps and he smiles. The tech stutters to a stop with his protestations and blushes in response. Mikey looks at him and smiles wider. He so has a ride.

By the time Mikey has checked into the hotel, he still hasn’t heard from Frank. He goes up to the room, and leaves his duffel bag by the door. He got a room with a king sized bed instead of two doubles, and it looks big and inviting. And also very _there_. No doubting what this room is going to be used for. If Frank ever answers his texts, that is.

Mikey takes out his phone and double checks for new messages. There is nothing.

Restless, he wanders around the room, checking it out. He opens the minibar and looks at the beverages available. There is beer if anyone needs some encouragement, but he’s hoping no one does. He wants this night to be memorable for all of them, and not just another drunken dare. He twitches the drapes aside and peers through the glass. The room is on the eighth floor, but the view is just over the parking lot and highway. He shrugs; they’re not here for the view.

He sits on the bed, but jumps up almost immediately. He’s too keyed up to sit still. He desperately wants this to work and he’s afraid that Frank has changed his mind. He reminds himself that Frank was totally on board this afternoon, but it doesn’t loosen the knot in his stomach. Frank’s had a lot of time to think since then. And Pete has been suspiciously quiet since his one message also. Usually Mikey gets five to ten messages from him in the course of an evening; now, nothing.

He takes his phone out again and checks it. Still nothing. He glares at it fruitlessly and then, before he can stop himself, he texts both Pete and Frank again this time with the room number.

Hopefully that will prompt them into action.

Left with nothing to do, Mikey paces the room. He pulls back the cover on the bed, hoping it looks inviting, then smooths it back, worrying it appears too forward. When it's made once more, cover and pillows arranged just so, he goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He takes a quick shower. Afterward he doesn't bother to dress up, not really, just adds a new layer of eye liner and changes his t-shirt and jeans. He looks at his watch and then runs his hands over his hair, wishing he'd brought his straighteners. Not that it matters, both Frank and Pete have seen him look less than his best, but still. Mikey wants to look good and he leans in close to the mirror, putting his glasses on the counter as he examines his liner for smudges before using his finger to carefully blend the line.

Which is of course when someone knocks.

Already keyed up, Mikey jerks upward, jabbing himself in the eye with his finger, which _hurts_ and he's blinking hard when he scrabbles for his glasses, putting them on as the person continues to knock.

Unable to wait, Mikey doesn't look through the peep hole before opening the door, and his heart leaps when he's faced with Frank, holding a tray of takeout coffees which he thrusts towards Mikey with a frown.

"Here, are you _crying_?" Frank steps forward, the tray of coffees a barrier between them as he examines Mikey's face. "Tell me you don't get all sensitive with sex. I thought Gee was bad enough with his speech about expressing loving emotions and taking joy in an act which shows respect and devotion, because really, hearing it is bad enough, actually seeing it, it'll take some getting used to, not that I'm saying it's wrong to cry during sex. I mean, sex is fucking good, awesome in fact, the best. Just, if you cry can you look away because I might laugh and..."

The thing with Frank is he talks when he's nervous. Taking control of the situation, Mikey slaps his hand over Frank's mouth. "Shush. I'm not crying."

Frank steps back, nipping at the tips of Mikey's fingers as he does so. "Well good, because crying during sex? Kind of lame."

"You just said it was okay," Mikey points out.

"Well yeah, that's when I thought it had something to do with getting me laid."

Which is fair enough, and Mikey steps to the side so Frank can come into the room. Shutting the door, he puts the tray of coffees on the dresser and looks at Frank, who's staring at the bed like it's something he's never seen before.

"You brought me coffee."

"I did," Frank says. "Bob suggested flowers, the sarcastic bastard, but I thought, coffee. You like it, and I imagine Pete does too.

"He does," Mikey says, and he moves so he's standing close to Frank. "But you didn't have to, all you needed to bring was yourself."

Frank doesn't reply, just looks at Mikey for the longest time, until, eventually, "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it."

"What about Pete?"

"He'll catch up."

Frank looks at the door, then back at Mikey, says softly, "Okay." Reaching up, he curls his hand around Mikey's neck, tugging gently until Mikey bends slightly, until his mouth is just brushing Frank's, no pressure yet, just that maddening sensation of touch. "I've been waiting forever for this, Mikey Way."

Frank increases the pressure then, deepens the kiss as he licks into Mikey's mouth, his hand against Mikey's neck, holding him still as if he expects Mikey to run away. Which Mikey has no intention of doing, not when their bodies are pressed so close together and Frank nips at Mikey's bottom lip, a sting of pain that he soothes by running his tongue over the same spot.

It's a wonderful kiss, and Mikey's close to giving up all control, pushing things on because the need to touch Frank is almost overwhelming, but Mikey holds on, aware that something, _someone_ is missing.

It's then that there's a knock at the door.

Relief floods through Mikey. He breaks the kiss and grins at Frank, who is grinning back. Another knock sounds and Mikey releases Frank and bounds to the door and opens it to Pete.

Pete has changed to a new hoodie and tight jeans and his hair is carefully styled. He’s wearing eye liner as well, but a thicker line than Mikey’s. He looks amazing, and Mikey's breath catches. Pete's looking at him in concern though. "Are you crying?" he asks as pushes into the room, dropping his backpack by the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your second text, but Patrick was insistent on best friend time and blah, blah, blah, did I know what I was getting myself into and what were your intentions, and he hit me every time he thought my attention was wandering. That dude has a seriously sharp elbow."

Pete finally pauses for breath and looks at Mikey expectantly.

Mikey rolls his eyes and says, "For the last time, I haven't been crying. I don't cry during sex, and I'm not some emotional, delicate flower. Can we lay off now?"

Frank and Pete smirk at each other, and Mikey huffs and crosses his arms.

"So we started without you. A little hello kiss," Frank says.

Pete frowns. "You guys didn't arrive together?"

Shaking his head, Frank says, "No, Mikey and Gerard had some brotherly time, and I had some personal business to take care of. I just got here."

Pete raises his eyebrows at Mikey, and Mikey shrugs. He doesn't know what personal business Frank had to take care of either.

Continuing, Frank says, "So I was thinking I owe you a hello kiss as well." He slinks up to Pete and slings one arm around his shoulders, nuzzling along Pete's jawline. Mikey can hear him murmur, "You smell good." Then they're kissing and Mikey can't take his eyes off them. He keeps on wondering if he will feel jealous when he's left out, but it never happens. He just feels turned on and joyful. Somehow, he knows they haven’t forgotten about him, so he enjoys the sight unburdened.

They break apart, Pete licking his lips and looking deep into Frank’s eyes. He must be reassured by what he sees there because he suddenly grins wide and devilishly. He says, “Your turn, Mikey Way.”

It’s his turn to do some slinking, but there is more bounce in his step which ruins the sexiness a little. Mikey can’t help smirking at him. Pete grins back and simply tugs on Mikey’s belt loops until they're flush together. They’ve been in similar situations before, in a hotel room about to have sex, so Mikey suspects Pete finds that aspect reassuring. Pete leans up and brushes his lips against Mikey’s, just light touches at first. He does smell good and Mikey gasps to take more of the smell in. Pete takes advantage of his open mouth to flicker his tongue into Mikey’s mouth and drag it out along Mikey’s bottom lip.

Mikey’s had enough teasing, and he holds Pete’s head steady as he kisses Pete deeply and with a lot of tongue. Pete moans and Mikey opens his eyes to see Pete caught up in the moment with his eyes closed, and also Frank out of the corner of his eye, adjusting himself.

He breaks the kiss and says, “There should be a lot more nakedness here.”

Something flickers in Frank’s eyes, but before Mikey can comment on it, it's gone and Frank is ripping his shirt over his head.

In an impressively short amount of time, Frank's kicked his sneakers to the side of the room and wiggled out of his jeans, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Thumbs hooked in the waistband of his boxers, he starts to pull them down, then stops when he realizes that both Mikey and Pete are standing, watching, neither making an attempt to take off their own clothes.

"Hello, naked time," Frank says. "Clothes off, now."

"Demanding little fucker, isn't he?" Pete says, which makes Mikey laugh, because while Frank _is_ demanding, so's Pete, just in a different way.

"There's nothing demanding about wanting what you've been promised." Frank looks at Mikey, at Pete, and a lifetime of friendship means Mikey knows Frank's about to pounce, and he's ready when Frank suddenly jumps, leaping straight at Mikey. Still, with the force of his leap, they go down hard, landing in a heap on the bed. Before Mikey has time to draw breath, Frank's scrambling up until he's straddling Mikey's thighs. Grinning wide, he looks over his shoulder at Pete. "Want to help get him naked?"

"Of course."

Resigned, Mikey lies still as Pete moves to the side of the bed and bends down so he can give Mikey an upside down kiss, his nose pressing against Mikey's chin.

"His t-shirt needs to be off."

Mikey looks along the line of his body, taking in how Frank's sitting back on his own heels, watching every move Pete makes, and while this wasn't in his original plan, Mikey's prepared to be flexible, sensing Frank needs to be the one in control right now. Not that Mikey minds, not at all.

"Mikey, put your arms above your head."

When Mikey does as he says, Frank inhales sharply, as if he hadn't expected Mikey to obey. Enjoying the reaction, Mikey stretches his arms as far as he can, knowing that it's making his t-shirt ride up, leaving a tempting expanse of skin.

"Good. Good, Pete, take his t-shirt off, slowly."

Knees braced on either side of Mikey's head, Pete leans forward and takes hold of the hem of Mikey's t-shirt, and starts to slowly pull it up. Helping, Mikey arches his back, eyes fluttering closed when he feels Frank rest his palm on the flat of Mikey's stomach and keep it there, a reminder that Frank's _just there_ as Pete eases off Mikey's t-shirt and follows that by taking off his hat. Dropping them both to the floor, Pete nips at Mikey's ear lobe and says, "Glasses, on or off?"

Normally Mikey would say off, it's easier that way, less chance of them breaking or having them cut into his nose with a mistimed kiss, but tonight's not about being flipped on his front, or pushed against a wall, it's about touch and exploration and the first steps of something new, and for that Mikey needs to see.

"Leave them."

"Good choice," Pete says, and runs his fingers along the line of Mikey's collarbone, all the time looking at Frank. "You should take off his pants, see if he's going commando, he does that sometimes."

"Right," Frank says, and he looks down, his hair falling into his face as he unfastens Mikey's belt buckle, tugging it open before undoing the top button and zip. When they're open Mikey expects Frank to pull at his pants, has started to push himself up when Frank shakes his head and places both of his hands along the curve of Mikey's hipbones, keeping him pressed against the bed.

It's the gentlest of touches, but it feels like fire, and Mikey's breathing hard as Pete gasps, says, "Fuck, you two."

Mikey resettles onto the bed as Frank pats his hip and says, “Good boy.”

Frank parts Mikey’s trousers as far as they will go, and with only his fingertips lightly traces Mikey’s erection through his underwear. The touch is barely there, but Mikey still shudders. Almost conversationally Frank says, “I’ve never been with a guy before, you know. Macking on Gerard on stage isn’t quite the same thing.”

Mikey had suspected, but he hadn’t known. Before he can say anything, Frank pats his hip and Mikey instinctively lifts them and Frank finally starts tugging his pants down.

Never at a loss for words the way Mikey so often is, Pete says, “We’ll be gentle.” There is a leer in his voice and when Mikey looks up at him, he’s got a cheesy smirk on his face.

Frank snorts. “Fuck gentle. I just wanted to be clear.” Frank leaves Mikey’s boxers on. He then looks at Mikey with a small smile and says, “It seems only fair for you to help me strip Pete.”

Pete says, “It’s about time! My dick is suffocating in these pants.”

Frank giggles and Mikey laughs as Frank scrambles off Mikey, allowing him up. With a sideways look to Mikey, which Mikey knows instantly means, “let’s pounce on Pete together,” they both tackle Pete and bang him into the headboard. He goes down with a yell and a laugh of his own.

They manhandle Pete onto his back, tickling him all the while. Pete’s squirming body is making Mikey hard and his erection is beginning to tent his boxers. When he surreptitiously looks over, he’s relieved to notice that Frank isn’t unaffected either.

Moving from tickling to stroking, Frank slides his hands up Pete’s sides taking Pete’s t-shirt with his hands. Frank is unusually focused and quiet, looking right into Pete’s eyes. Pete takes big, calming breaths and stares right back. Mikey, on the other side of Pete’s chest can just watch them breathlessly. Frank says, “Up,” and Pete lifts his arms and shoulders from the bed, allowing Frank to remove his shirt and hoodie in one go. Once they're wrapped around Pete’s hands, Frank stops, trapping Pete. He leans down and kisses Pete, almost sweetly. Pete lies there pliant and accepting, except for his eager mouth.

And, huh.

Mikey and Pete never did any bondage type things, and he never suspected this aspect of Pete’s personality. Pete has always been a demanding little bugger when they had sex. He files it away for later. This isn’t the right time for it, but he certainly isn’t going to forget it. He suspects Frank won’t either.

Frank breaks the kiss and finishes removing the shirt. Pete leaves his arms thrown over his head. “You want the honor of freeing his suffocating cock, Mikey?”

It’s Mikey’s turn to snort, but he moves to straddle Pete’s thighs and toys with Pete’s button fly jeans, stroking the buttons. Pete moans and Mikey can feel the bulge of his cock; he is quite hard. Pete says, “Stop torturing me, already. I’ll make it worth your while.”

They grin at each other and Mikey starts flicking the buttons, one by one.

"Pete likes to go fast," Mikey says conversationally, deliberately lingering over the last button. "Not that I mind. Sometimes that's exactly what I need, to be held down and fucked so hard that all I can do is take it. Sometimes though, sometimes slow is good."

"Fuck slow," Pete says, pushing up against Mikey.

If Mikey were cruel he'd slow even further, but he's not, even though the temptation is there. Sliding his thumbs between Pete's jeans and skin, Mikey strokes gently and then starts to wiggle down Pete's legs; says, "Up." Pete arches his back, giving Mikey enough room that he can grab hold of the waistband of the jeans, pulling them down until they're bunched around Pete's thighs. Which isn't an ideal position but it does leave Pete's cock exposed, hard and just _there_ and Mikey's leaning in, hands against the bed.

There's something about sucking cock that Mikey loves, the feel and taste, the intimacy of having someone so close. Building up he teases with the faintest touch of his tongue, running it over the head of Pete's cock then away. He repeats the touch, lingering longer this time, pressure increased that little bit more, over then down, away, no rhythm at all, just random flickers of touch as Pete squirms and pushes up against Mikey's tongue, wanting more.

"Mikey," Pete says, half warning, half plea.

It's the signal Mikey's been waiting for. A last lick with his tongue and Mikey tightens his lips around Pete's cock and slides his mouth down, sucking all the time, until he feels the hit at the back of his throat.

"Fuck, yeah."

Mikey's not sure who's talking, the words so strangled it could be either Frank or Pete, not that it matters. All that does matter is the way that Pete's trembling in an effort to stay still and Mikey slowly pulls back, keeping up the suction all the while, then stops, the tip of Pete's cock in his mouth. Mikey hesitates briefly, just enough that he knows he's driving Pete insane, then sinks back down, faster this time, building up the pace.

Which stutters when he feels Frank touch his back, tentative at first, but quickly becoming more sure, as he uses his fingers to trace along Mikey's spine, the callouses on his fingers dragging against soft skin.

"You should finger-fuck him, he likes that."

Pete's voice is rougher than usual, but still sure, which isn't surprising, because talking is something Pete excels at, and right now he's setting a scene, his words as effective a tool as Mikey's mouth.

"Once, I finger-fucked him for hours, just me and him in my bunk and he couldn't move, just had to lie there and keep still. You should have seen him, knee up and face pressed against my pillow, the curve of his back, the sounds he made as I added another finger."

Mikey can remember that night, the sounds of Patrick and Joe talking in the kitchen, how hot it was, how dark, sweat sliding down his face, dampening behind his knees, how Pete lay stretched along Mikey's body, almost too heavy, only moving his hand. The squelch of lube as he added more, always keeping Mikey just this side of climax until he had to clench at the sheets with his hands.

"You should do that, get him ready with your fingers. Not for hours though, we can't hold on that long, not today."

Somehow Mikey keeps his own rhythm, keeps sucking as Frank moves his hand and shifts on the bed, making the mattress dip slightly as he must lean over the side. There's a click then, the lid being taken off the lube, then Pete is pulling away, and Mikey looks at him, confused.

"I want to watch, and don't want my dick bitten off," Pete says, grinning.

"Point," Mikey says, because it's not like he's an expert at threesomes, and while maybe he could suck and be finger-fucked at the same time, maybe it's best to go slow.

Squirming back, Pete kneels up then sits on the side of the bed, palming his own cock once before pushing down his jeans and kicking them to the floor.

"You want this?"

Mikey turns his head toward Frank, who's crawled up beside him, looking eager and well-kissed, but there's also a question there, and Mikey knows he needs to give this last permission, before they move to a point of no return.

"I want it." To emphasize his answer Mikey kisses Frank, hard, then takes Frank's hand. Turning it, he grabs the lube, squeezing it over Frank's fingers, hoping his point is made.

Frank grins and wiggles his fingers, says, "Good."

Frank says, “Take off your boxers,” and Mikey hurries to comply. He doesn’t make a show of it, he isn’t Pete after all, but he does notice the way Frank’s eyes watch him avidly anyway. Mikey's dick hardens more and he is panting by the time he is shaking his boxers off his foot.

He begins to roll over, but Frank says, “Stop,” and he freezes. Questioning, he looks over his shoulder at Frank, who is biting his lip. “I want to see your face. Lie on your back.” Mikey rolls the other way and onto his back again. He’d do anything for Frank. With the lube-free hand, Frank grips one of his feet firmly and lifts it, bringing it to his shoulder. Mikey flexes his toes rubbing them against Frank’s muscles and lets his knee splay out.

He knows he is on display, but it's Frank so he doesn't feel self-conscious. Frank is looking at his groin with deep concentration. He would laugh, if he wasn't so turned on by it. Frank reaches out slowly and drags his fingertips slowly up the length of Mikey's cock. Mikey shudders but holds still otherwise. Adding to the intensity of the moment, Pete says, “You two are killing me.”

Mikey glances over at Pete, who is still kneeling next to them and stroking his cock. He's watching Mikey's groin just as avidly as Frank. Mikey wonders when he became the center of it all and then calls himself a fool. Of course he is their linchpin. Frank and Pete still have a ways to go in order to mean as much to each other as they mean to Mikey. Mikey knows deep in his bones that they will get there, but in the meantime he'll do his best to keep them focused on the three of them. Mikey asks, “I thought you were going to finger-fuck me?”

Frank says, “Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there. Just getting used to the territory.” He smiles up at Mikey and shoots a glance to Pete.

Pete just grins back. “Hey. I'm admiring the view too. I've only gotten Mikey to hold still under me that once. You wouldn't think it, but he tends to be a pushy bitch in bed.”

Frank snorts. “I would so think it. Mikey isn't afraid to get what he wants.” Frank's fingers have drifted down by this point in the conversation. Two of the fingers coated with lube are circling Mikey's hole, and Mikey can't stop himself from arching into it, trying to get more. Frank looks startled when he moves, but then smiles wide. “You really do like this.” His fingertip slips inside to the first knuckle. Mikey squirms at the sudden intensity of feeling. Frank is killing him with how slowly he's progressing.

Pushing in more deeply, Frank isn't tentative anymore. Mikey sighs and relaxes into the touch, undulating with the thrust of Frank's finger. It's good, great even, but Mikey wants more. He loves the stretch and full feeling he gets when it's multiple fingers, all agile and wicked. But he doesn't want to rush Frank, so he settles into the motion and says nothing. Pete is smirking at him when he glances over, but he can't call him on it without rushing Frank. Instead he just sticks his tongue out at Pete and Pete says, “Careful, you might not get that back next time.”

Just then, Frank pushes in a second finger and Mikey can't hold back his groan. This is what he's talking about. Pete laughs and even Frank's face loses its concentrated look for a second and he grins. Pete says, “Now the show will really start.”

Mikey wants to give him the finger, but Frank hasn't stopped moving his fingers and he can already feel his body moving and his hands are clenched in the bedsheets. Luckily he loves Pete partly because he is an asshole. Frank speeds up and Mikey is lost.

Head pushed back against the pillow, Mikey gasps for breath, pulling in air. He digs his heel firmly into the bed and moves his hips, meeting each thrust of Frank's fingers.

"Fuck, Mikey."

Mikey turns his head slightly and looks at Pete, who's staring at Frank's hand, the way his fingers are slick with lube as he pulls them from Mikey's body and then pushes them back in, adding a twist that makes Mikey arch and dig his toes into Frank's shoulder.

"Sorry," Mikey gasps, and he shivers when Pete reaches out and runs his hand over Mikey's inner thigh.

"I wish you could see yourself," Pete says, and he keeps stroking, switching his gaze from Frank's hand to Mikey's face. "You look obscene."

"I don't..." Frank twists his fingers again and Mikey's words are lost in a strangled groan, deliberately he suspects, and he'd glare at Frank if it didn't feel so good.

"You're like everything I ever wanted, laid out in front of me," Pete says. "Things like this don't happen to people like me."

Normally Mikey's careful of Pete's insecurities, but right now isn't the time for careful and he reaches out and grabs hold of Pete's upper arm, pulling him forward. "They are happening to you, they'll continue to happen to you."

"Buildings burn, people die..."

"...but real love is forever," Mikey interrupts, smiling slightly. "I know, now get down there and suck me."

"As you wish," Pete says, and he grins as he knee walks to the side so he's close to Frank. "Mikey says I have to suck him."

"So I hear." Frank's still moving his hand, but slower now, experimenting with angles as he crooks his finger, looking delighted when he causes Mikey to gasp. "Should I be memorizing movie quotes too? Like, is it a thing?"

"It's not a requirement or anything," Pete says. "But he likes them, too many movies when he was a kid I think."

"I can see that, how about _Gimme some sugar, baby_?"

"How about suck my dick or I'm going to kick you in the head?" Mikey says levelly, because seriously, this isn't the time for details.

"I think he's getting impatient." Frank grins, big and bright. "You'd better get to it."

"I've a better idea," Pete says then, and he leans in, whispering in Frank's ear.

Curious, Mikey wants to know what Pete's saying that's making Frank look so serious. It doesn't take long to find out. They start kissing, a deep kiss, Pete's hands in Frank's hair and then they're pulling apart and leaning down and Mikey shifts his foot from Frank's shoulder to the bed, barely having time to take a breath before they're running their tongues over his cock, matching their speed, a slow drag before their mouths meet. Frank doesn't hesitate at all, even though it is his first taste of cock, but he was always a daring little fucker. It's one of the things Mikey loves best about him and about Pete. There is the briefest of kisses before they repeat the action and Mikey looks along his body, seeing their heads together, working in sync to drive him insane.

Which shouldn't take long, because their rhythm is perfect, and Mikey's close, his legs shaking when Pete pulls back, says, "I think you should fuck him now."

Which is something Mikey agrees with, and he runs his fingers over the fading red marks on Frank's shoulder. "You should. I want you to."

"I can do that," Frank says and he traps Mikey's hand with his own. "Condoms?"

"Here." Pete is leaning to one side, reaching for something on the floor. When he straightens he's holding a thick foil packet which he lets unroll, revealing a long line of condom wrappers. "I like to be prepared."

"So I see," Frank says, and he tears off one of the packets, holding it between two fingers. "You sure? This is the point of no return."

Mikey laughs. "You've had your fingers up my ass and just sucked my dick with Pete; we passed that point a while ago."

"Sure, it's been all good fun up to now, but I tend to obsess about the people I fuck. We can't go back to just friends if you change your mind about this afterwards."

Mikey knows he should have expected more insecurity, this is a big step for the three of them, but he is surprised by Frank's words. He struggles up to a sitting position and reaches out to cup Frank's face. "Hey. I know, all right? And I'm more than okay being the object of your obsession. You've been the object of mine for so long now it'll be a relief having the tables turned." He kisses Frank sweetly and is relieved when Frank closes his eyes and kisses back.

Afterwards Frank turns to Pete and says, "And are you okay with this? We may not have the foundation that Mikey and I have, but it'll be true for you too."

Mikey is glad to see Frank include Pete without any prompting from him. It shows that Frank is as on board with the three of them as a unit as he is. Besides, Pete had looked a little forlorn sitting quietly off to the side while he and Frank had their moment. Pete should never sit quietly. It's unnatural.

Pete's face blossoms into one of his broad grins as he says, "I know all about obsession. Obsession and me are old friends. I can take it if you can take it in return."

"Oh, I can take anything you can dish out."

"Do you really want to throw down as to who's more obsessive? Because if you do, I gotta warn you, I have years of failed therapy backing me up."

Grinning at each other, Frank pulls Pete into a kiss, this one more of a battle than the one he had exchanged with Mikey, but they break apart laughing and Mikey laughs with them.

Frank says, "Now I'm ready for some fucking."

Laughing harder, Pete says, "So put the condom on and get to it, some of us have been waiting forever to see it."

Spreading his legs again as Frank rolls on the condom, Mikey and Frank shuffle into position as Pete settles in next to Mikey. Mikey lets Frank lift his legs onto Frank's shoulders and he curls them slightly so that the stretch isn't that bad. Frank slides in with a firm stroke, and they moan in unison. Frank's eyes are closed and his face is scrunched in concentration as he begins thrusting and Mikey feels burningly alive. Mikey turns to Pete and demands, "Kiss me."

Surging forward, Pete complies and their tongues tangle as Frank speeds up. Mikey's arousal had ebbed when they were talking, but it returns full throttle now. He loses the rhythm of the kiss on a broken moan and Pete, always a step ahead, slides down and begins licking at Mikey's nipple. It is a tight fit with Frank pushing Mikey's leg into his head on every thrust, but Pete seems uncaring.

It causes a circuit of feeling to circle through Mikey's body from his ass to his nipple and back again. Unable to control his movements, Mikey's head begins thrashing back and forth as he moans continuously now. Over the roaring rush in his own body, he can hear Frank cursing and feel Pete press in tighter against him and all of it ratchets his coming orgasm higher.

Sensation cresting to the feel of Frank's thrusts, each one timed to perfection, the heat of Pete's mouth and the way he's got his hand curled over Mikey's hip, more cradling than a hold and this moment has been building all day -- longer even -- and as good as it feels, the pleasure of being fucked so hard and so well is enriched by being with two people he loves so deeply.

"I'm close..." Mikey starts to warn, his words cut off when Pete immediately slides even further down, kissing as far as he can physically go. Then he stops, resting his head against Mikey's stomach, his breath warm pants of air against Mikey's skin, and it's yet more sensation to deal with and Mikey's legs are trembling with the effort to hang on and enjoy this as long as he can.

Something that's made impossible when Pete shifts his hand so he can wrap his fingers around Mikey's cock and runs his thumb over the head once, before beginning to stroke, the movements shallow as Frank begins to thrust harder, twisting his hips slightly as he increases the pace even more and all Mikey can do is lie back and take it, eyes half closed as he takes in how Frank's mouth is slightly open, his lip ring glistening. How Pete's hair is so dark against the paleness of Mikey's skin.

Which is when Pete turns, his expression serious as he looks at Mikey, neither breaking eye-contact until Mikey says, "Come here."

Pete does, retaking his original position near Mikey's head, lying along the bed, his body solid and hot and just _there_ as they begin to kiss. The last thing Mikey sees before he closes his eyes is Frank reaching out and resting his hand against Pete's side. They're connected in a way that already feels solid and Mikey gives himself up to the heat that burns through his body, his kisses stuttering as he gasps for air, his cries and gasps taken in by Pete's mouth, and Pete's holding on, one hand between Mikey's head and the headboard of the bed, the other still on Mikey's cock as Frank pushes Mikey to the edge.

It's a relief when Mikey gives in, allowing the feelings to sweep over him as Pete kisses Mikey deeply, licking into his mouth before he pulls back and rolls slightly on his side and lifts his hand with a last slick slide of his fingers. Almost frantic, Pete starts pulling on his own cock, his hand moving like a blur. Mikey says, "No, wait, let me." and tries to make his noodle arms work, but only manages to hit Pete's hand and knock it off his cock. They both reach for it at the same time and grapple with each other, until they settle down with Pete's hand wrapped around Mikey's.

Pete groans and starts pumping again. Mikey feels Frank thrust extra hard and breathlessly he says, "Come on, Pete. Just imagine the way Mikey looked displayed for us."

Pete groans again and arches off the bed as he comes hard. Afterwards, always the performer, Pete brings his hand to his mouth and licks at his palm then moves on to his fingers, sucking on the first before he stops and offers his hand to Frank.

"Jesus, fuck, Pete." Frank's still thrusting, his movements almost frantic as he takes hold of Pete's hand, holding on to the wrist as he sucks at two fingers, and tasting what has to be a combination of both Mikey and Pete. Frank keeps sucking, his cheeks hollowed and flushed. It's one of the hottest things Mikey has ever seen and he can't help himself, has to push himself up onto his elbow and reach down his own body, pressing the tips of his fingers against the place where Frank's cock is pushing into his body.

"You won't hurt me," Mikey says, easing his fingers in the tiniest amount, and Pete draws back his hand as Frank moans, a strand of hair clinging to his face as he snaps his hips forward and Mikey urges him on, says. "That's it, fuck me harder, as hard as you can. Make me feel it, Frankie." And Frank does, the last of his control stripped away, until, finally, he stiffens, his whole body still.

It's minutes later when Frank says, "Mikey." Frank's panting and he pushes back his bangs as he opens his eyes. "Mikey, are you..."

"I'm fine, better than fine," Mikey interrupts, and he is. Right now he feels amazing, loved and desired as Frank pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it up. When it looks like he's about to get off the bed, Pete grabs hold of his hand.

"Stay."

"I should throw this away, and I'm gross." But Frank doesn't move, just stays kneeling between Mikey's spread legs.

"We're all gross," Mikey says, and he winces a little as he straightens his legs before bending his knee so he can run his toes over Frank's side. "We can shower later, come lie down."

Frank looks at Mikey. "Promise?"

"Promise," Mikey says, and pats the bed on both sides. "Come and lie next to me. I'm getting a chill."

"Such a delicate princess, you all indulge him too much," Pete says, but he's grinning as he lies so he's close to Mikey's side.

"We do," Frank agrees, throwing the condom into the trash as he lies against Mikey's other side. "It's a bad habit we need to break."

Mikey says nothing. Just smiles.

They cuddle and Mikey doses off for a few minutes, feeling warm and replete. He blinks his eyes open when Frank tries to shift away though, and manages a, "Hmmm?"

"I'm gross. I'll be back after a shower."

Pete says, "Mikey told me about your cleanliness kink, but I didn't believe him." His smirk can probably be seen from space.

Frank ineffectually swats at Pete and says, "Fuck you."

"Anytime." Pete says it with a grin, but Mikey can hear the seriousness underlying it. He wants to grin too, he's so happy, but he looks to Frank to see if he understands all that Pete is offering as well.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe after you and Mikey deflower my ass."

They all laugh at that.

Frank goes into the bathroom and Mikey hears the shower turn on. He curls into Pete and closes his eyes again. He tries to drift off but he can feel Pete thinking and possibly worrying, so he can't. Finally, he opens his eyes and props his head up on one hand. "What's up?"

Pete looks guilty. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I can't when you're thinking at me."

"I'll stop."

"Pete." Mikey looks at Pete calmly. Pete might joke with Frank about Mikey being the baby of the band, but he knows how to get what he wants and getting Pete to talk is a simple thing on that scale.

Biting his lip, Pete says, "I'm just wondering how this is all going to work. I mean, it makes sense for you and Frank. You're in the same band and you're on the same schedule. I don't see why you really need me."

"We need you because you're Pete. The rest is just logistics. We'll make it work. We'll move out to L.A. if we have to."

"Frank might have something to say about that."

From the doorway of the bathroom, clad only in a towel, Frank says, "Frank might have something to say about what?"

Mikey says, "Pete is worried that we aren't serious about him. I said we would move out to L.A. if things became too hard to manage otherwise."

Before Mikey can even begin to worry about Frank's reaction, he says, "Totally. New Jersey will always be home, but with, well," Frank pauses and looks at the ground, scuffing his feet, before continuing. "Jamia there and everything. I'm ready for a change of scenery."

Wanting to hug Frank, Mikey says, "Come here."

With a small smile, Frank says, "No way. You're still all gross."

"Would you really move out to L.A. for me?" Pete sounds flabbergasted.

Both Mikey and Frank say, "Duh." They laugh at each other and then Frank does come over to the bed. He leans down and kisses Pete chastely. "You're worth it."

Pete says, "But I'm not worth getting back into bed for?" He then tugs on Franks towel and cackles when it comes undone and Frank ineffectually tries to yank it back.

Frank mock scowls at him before winking at Mikey and saying,"To hell with it." Jumping onto the bed, Frank squashes himself in between Mikey and Pete and throws his arms around both of their shoulders. "There's no place I'd rather be than in bed with you two smelly asses."

Mikey and Pete protest their smelliness and attack Frank in conjunction, but it is an ineffectual attack because they are laughing too hard. Mikey has never been happier. This is so going to work.


End file.
